


Sitting on the Balcony, Watching the Hunters

by OtoRose



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter: World - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Short, Wordcount: Under 20, Yuri, rairpair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtoRose/pseuds/OtoRose
Summary: A typical evening for Third Fleet Master and her girlfriend.





	Sitting on the Balcony, Watching the Hunters

"Legiana got another one! How many is that?"

"Today, or since we met?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever and I apologize for spending your precious data on this, but sweet, pleasantly sadistic older ladies are a gift and Monster Hunter: World was generous enough to give us two of them.


End file.
